The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Christmas
by Colin Creevey
Summary: Christmas stories of the Tipton twins. As always, updated once every Christmas. Better than last year. My favorite chapter this year out of my specials. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 1: Christmas I 2006**

**Tis the Season to be Miserable**

_Joy to the world, the Lord is come!  
Let earth receive her King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And heaven and nature sing,  
And heaven and nature sing,  
And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing._

_Joy to the world, the Savior reigns!  
Let men their songs employ;  
While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat the sounding joy,  
Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy._

_He rules the world with truth and grace,  
And makes the nations prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders of His love,  
And wonders, wonders, of His love._

Zack sat alone in the Suite, thinking. What a miserable holiday this was going to be. The teachers were merciless. How could they even suggest such a thing? There carols going on downstairs. He rejected Cody when he tried talking to him. He rejected Carey, and he even rejected Maddie. He got up eventually; when he heard the Carols stop. He moved downstairs.

"Are you done acting miserably?" Carey asked him. She just got off the stage.

"If you knew… if you had any idea…"

"Well if you told me or Cody, we might've been able to help you," Carey said angrily.

"Cody can't help me, and you wouldn't even want to," Zack said.

"You don't know unless you try," Carey said. "Tell me what's bothering you, and I'll forgive you."

"You two need to get out and…"

"SHUT UP!" Zack yelled angrily.

"ZACKARY MARTIN!" Carey yelled angrily.

"You have no idea what you said to who, do you?" Cody guessed.

Zack, trembling, looked back to see Mr. Moseby.

"Get out, NOW!" the manager yelled.

Zack stepped back and ran out. Cody ran after him.

"Carey, I have had it with your twins," Moseby said angrily.

"It was only Zack, sometimes, he's like this when he is in a bad mood," Carey explained.

"Well you'd better find out what's wrong with him by Christmas, or else!"

Carey followed Cody and Zack out of the room. She had to talk to him before they were kicked out.

When she reached the Suite, she caught Cod running out, face red from tears.

"What happened," Carey asked.

"Zack's a DEVIL!" Cody yelled.

Carey, angered, walked in the room to yell at Zack, "Maddie is out, to get away from YOU! Cody called you something he never said before! Mr. Moseby is about to kick us out if that means anything to you! I am about to ground you over the holiday young man."

"What holiday?"

"What do you mean, 'what holiday?"?'

"Don't talk to me?" Zack said, turning away.

_  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year.  
Glad tidings we bring  
to you and your kin;  
Glad tidings for Christmas  
And a happy New Year!_

We want some milk and cookies  
We want some milk and cookies  
We want some milk and cookies  
Please bring it right here!  
Glad tidings we bring  
to you and your kin;   
Glad tidings for Christmas  
And a happy New Year!

We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
So bring it out here!  
Glad tidings we bring  
to you and your kin;  
Glad tidings for Christmas  
And a happy New Year!

We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year.  
Glad tidings we bring  
To you and your kin;  
Glad tidings for Christmas  
And a happy New Year!

The music on the television soothed Zack a little, so he turned to his mom. "The school is taking my holiday away."

"Why?"

"I got a bad Grade in the term average," Zack said. "They want to make me come for the holiday."

"I don't believe that," Carey said, surprised.

Zack showed her the note. She looked at it. "If this is what's upsetting you, I'll talk to them, now." She took her cell phone out and speed dialed the school. "Hello, this is Mrs. Martin. Zack showed me the note. Apparently, he's really upset about it and ruined the mood in a way. I was wondering if you could stop the holiday work."

"It's just for a week Mrs. Martin," the principal said over the phone. "If you keep it till next term, it will mean seven Saturdays."

"Zack, are you willing to sacrifice your weekends for the holiday," Carey asked him.

Zack shrugged, "I guess so."

"He's willing," Carey said. "I hardly believe the Christmas holidays are a time to keep students in to do work. Not this time of year."

Zack listened. He was getting off. The Christmas Carols came floating back into his head.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Jared, it's appreciated. Merry Christmas. You too. Bye."

_Silent night, holy night,  
All is calm, all is bright,  
Round yon virgin mother and child,  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_  
Silent night, holy night,  
Shepherds first saw the light,  
Heard resounding clear and long,  
Far and near, the angel song:  
Christ the Savior is here,  
Christ the Savior is here._

_  
Silent night, holy night,  
Son of God, oh, how bright  
Love is smiling from thy face,  
Peals for us the hour of grace.  
Christ our Savior is born,  
Christ our Savior is born._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**Chapter 2: Christmas II: 2007**

**Tis the Season to be Miserable II**

_A/N: Here's the next chapter of the Suite Life Christmas special of mine. This has a special appearance of Mr. Moseby's fictional brother I created for another Suite Life story of mine, Time at Military School. It's the exact same Bart. For those who never ready TAMS, it doesn't matter. All you need to know about Bart is mentioned and referred to in this chapter. Enjoy. _

Not unlike Zack was last year; Mr. Moseby ignored the festivities and singing. He was waiting very impatiently for a phone call from his brother. With Christmas less than one week away, Mr. Moseby was hoping to receive his brother the next December morning.

Zack and Cody ran through the lobby, but Moseby couldn't be bothered to stop them. Finally, the phone rang, and he picked up. "Hello." Cody stopped to watch. Zack stopped too when realizing that Cody was no longer chasing him. "Hello. Yeah, this is Moseby. Why not? Well, you said you would come. Why aren't you- what- Bart, I set everything up." He hung up angrily, and turned away to the shelf behind the desk.

Cody ran up, "Yo, what's wrong?"

"My brother Bart isn't coming," Moseby answered, his back still turned. "He promised he would. We never see each other during the holidays." He turned around, expecting probably to see Maddie. Instead, he saw Cody. "Oh, it's you. Scram."

Cody walked away. Zack shook his head, "Smart Cody. Like Mr. Moseby will tell you how he feels."

Zack and Cody walked back up to the Suite. Mr. Moseby's mood didn't change a bit by the next two days. Christmas eve wad the next day, and Mr. Moseby was angry. 

Out of an idea, Cody turned to Zack with an idea, "Why not get him something?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Moseby," Cody answered.

"Why?"

"For Christmas," Cody shrugged.

"Code, have you lost it?" Zack asked seriously. "Mr. Moseby will kill himself before he accepts anything"-

"No he won't," Cody interrupted. "Remember when we got him his job back. What about when he was the most hated man in Boston after that Red Sox incident? What about"-

"Alright, alright," Zack said, throwing himself on the bed. "Fine. Do what you want."

By Christmas Eve, Mr. Moseby's mood didn't lift at all. Cody kept to his idea, and they actually did get him a little something. They walked back in the lobby, hiding the small gift under Zack's coat.

"Still," Zack said. "We're better without Bart. He might draft us into Military school again."

Cody laughed, but happiness was short-lived. As they walked in the lobby, a man followed them in, "What were saying is better, Zackary?"

Zack stopped dead. Cody stopped too. They turned slowly around to stare up at General Bart of the Military School they were drafted into once before. "Oh God!"

"Bart, how're you"-

"Where's my brother," he demanded.

They directed him to Mr. Moseby uncertainly. "Mr. Moseby," Cody called. Zack took the gift from his pocket, a small golden hotel bell, and placed it on the desk. Moseby's back was turned again. Cody rang the bell loudly. Moseby jumped and spun around, "What the he- Bart!"

"I decided to come," Bart said. "So you're two guests directed me."

Zack picked the bell up again, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Moseby."

Carey appeared on stage in front of the crowd on Christmas night. Zack and Cody were behind their mother on either side. Mr. Moseby and Bart were watching from the door. Carey opened her mouth, and said, "On behalf of the Tipton:"

The three started singing, first with a slow tune, and going a bit faster with every word.

"_We wish you a merry christmas  
We wish you a merry christmas  
We wish you a merry christmas  
And a happy new year"_

Carey then sang alone as a solo part:_  
_

"_Good tidings we bring  
To you and your kin  
Good tidings for christmas  
And a happy new year"_

Carey found then she could no longer go on. Zack and Cody went on alone without their mother:_  
_

"_We wish you a merry christmas  
We wish you a merry christmas  
We wish you a merry christmas  
And a happy new year"  
_

The three then sang together:

"_And have yourself a merry little christmas,  
Have yourself a merry little christmas night"_

Slowly, the three of them then sang the whole thing:

_We wish you a merry christmas  
We wish you a merry christmas  
We wish you a merry christmas  
And a happy new year_

_Good tidings we bring  
To you and your kin  
Good tidings for christmas  
And a happy new year_

_We wish you a merry christmas  
We wish you a merry christmas  
We wish you a merry christmas  
And a happy new year_

_And have yourself a merry little christmas,  
Have yourself a merry little christmas night_

_A/N: I like posting carols on the specials. This year, I chose carols that go along with the stories themselves. I thought this one fit in nicely. At first, it was going to be Deck the Halls. Oh well. _

_From Colin Creevey_

_Merry Christmas _

_Peace on Earth_


End file.
